Paint Me
by bresan1
Summary: What I think should have happened between Ty & Gemma, when Ty showes her his artwork in the shed and his gloriously naked body. Rated M for mature content.


You spent the entire day in the shed. You haven't talked to me ever since we agreed about the whole "you letting me go on the fourth month" situation. I was standing in front of the shed deciding if I should go inside or not. I didn't want you to be mad at me. If that's what your silent toward me meant. So I decided yes. Yes I would go in. I wanted to see your reaction toward me, but mostly I was bored out of my mind and a little because I just wanted to see you. Should I be thinking these thoughts of you? Of you! Of all people. You! Who kidnapped me! But even you invaded my mind. Your face, those beautiful powerful ocean blue eyes, that body, those strong capable hands, and those lips. Oh those lips! I couldn't stop thinking about your lips on me and everywhere.

_I pushed open the door. The orange light from the setting sun shone through the window, lingering on the walls you had painted. The light picked out the sand grains, making them glitter and wink. All around me was color and sparkle, almost too much to take in. You'd worked quickly, transforming the space. You stood in the middle of it all, your painted body reflecting the light also. Your back was the only part of you not painted. There was a strong herbal smell, like the smell of your roll-ups gave out. It was heavy and intoxicating. _

You came over to me. You were naked. Naked! But you were so covered in with paint and sand, flowers, and leaves, that I didn't notice right away.

"This is what I want to show you," you explained "The beauty of this land. You need to see how you're a part of it."

_ You grabbed a leaf, soaking its thick stem in a crumbly black substance, coating it thoroughly. You reached back and tried to press that to your skin, too. You sighed when you couldn't get it where you wanted, and held the stem out to me._

_ "Paint _the_ patterns on me?" you asked. "With this?"_

_ "I don't want to." I pushed you hand back._

"Please" you begged. "I want to do this before the sun sets; then you can see what it looks like." Your voice was impatient

"Please" you said quietly.

I took the stem and dipped it into the black paste. I drew a mess of spikes: spinifex. Then I drew a person, with a stick-figure body and a small black heart in the middle of the body. You reached around and touched the edge of my knee. And it shot little waves of current through me. It shocked me, but I liked it. It felt good.

"You finished?"

"Yes" I dropped my hind from your back.

You turned to face me, our knees touching, and your face less than a foot away.

"Do you want some?" You dipped your finger into a puddle of blood red clay, then spread a line onto my forehead.

"Yes." I Stood up and crossed my arms over my shirt and lifted it over my head, leaving me in my bra. "Paint me." I said as I turned my back towards you.

You stood up. You weren't necessarily close, but I could feel your body heat coming off you and wrapping me in it, overwhelming me. You grabbed the leaf from me and traced patterns onto my back. You grabbed me by the wrist with your left hand and with your right hand you painted me. Your ministrations were soft and peaceful. You were kneading my skin with you left hand, the one that lay on my waist. Your hands were strong, firm, but surprisingly soft. Every soft touch you gave me was sending little shock waves all through my body. I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks, from the thought of where else would I like your hands to be, making me bush. You stepped closer I could feel you breath next to my ear. It gave my tingles. You bend your head and kissed my bare shoulder. I bit my lip to stifle a moan coming out from my lips. You kept on kissing me. Making a trial from my shoulder, to where my shoulder and my neck conect, to the back of my ear. You bit my ear lobe and tugged. I just couldn't help it. I threw my head back against your shoulder and let out a moan. I heard you groan. Your left hand tightens around my waist and you pulled me closer to you. You dropped the leaf and you reached in front me laying your hand on my stomach. Your hand traveled from my stomach heading north till it reached my left breast. You rubbed my nipple with your thumb. I gasp. I could feel my nipple elongate through the fabric of my bra. You kept on kneading my breast while you planted soft kissing on my shoulder and neck. I moaned.

I turned around threw my arms around your neck and pulled your lips to mine. They were full, strong, and so soft. You licked my bottom lip asking, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth. You slipped your tongue into my mouth. My tongue tentatively strokes yours and joins yours in a slow erotic dance. That is all touch and sensation. You push me against the wall and grasp my chin and hold me in place. You grind into me and I could feel your erection against me. I grind against you. To feel that good sensation from the friction it provides. You moan against my mouth. I grab your shoulders and push you off.

"What? What's wrong?" you asked confused, your voice hoarse.

"Nothing, but I don't want to do this here." I say shyly. Blood rushing through my cheeks.

Realization dawns on your face. Your lips quirk up in a smile. "Well in that case."

You grab me my thighs and lift me. I squeal and laugh. I hold onto your shoulders and wrap my legs around your waist. You start to walk out of the shed to the house. Every step you take your groin would rub against the apex of my thighs. I bit my lip, stifling a moan. The house couldn't be any closer? I heard you kick the door open, it swung back and hit the wall. You walked through the hallway into my room. You put my on the floor. You stepped closer to me and moved your hand around my back unclasping my bra.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" You whispered in my ear. My breath hitches. I cannot take my eyes off of you. You reach up and gently run your fingers down my cheek to my chin. You bend down and give me a soft sweet kiss.

"I want you" I breathe.

Your hands are now in my hair, grasping each side of my head. Your kisses are demanding, your tongue and lips persuading mine. I moan. You put your arms around me and haul me against your body. And you start to move me backward until I feel the bed against the back of my knees. You push me down. My back meets the bed. You kneel on the floor, you grasp my foot and undue my boots, pulling off my boots and socks. You lift my foot by the heel and run your thumbnail up my instep. It's almost painful, but I feel the movement echoed in my groin. I gasp. I hear your soft chuckle.

"Oh Gem, what I could do to you." You whisper. You stand and remove my jeans. You're staring down at me.

"You're very beautiful, Gemma." You say in a very seductive voice. "You take my breath away." Your eyes never leaving mine. You lean down over me, grasping my ankles and spreading my legs apart and you crawl onto the bed between my legs. You trail kisses up my belly, you tongue dip into my navel. I'm clawing at the sheet beneath me. You lie down beside me and your hand trials up from my hip, to my waist, and up my breast. You gently cup my breast. You blow on one as your other hand moves to my other breast, and your thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan.

"Oh Please." I beg. I'm clawing at the sheets. Your lips close around my other nipple and when you tug, I nearly convulse. You hand moves down my waist, to my hips, and gently cups me, intimately. You slip your finger through my underwear. And you slowly circle your finger around me. There!

"You're so wet. God I want you." You thrust your finger inside me, and I cry out as you do it again and again. You palm my clitoris and I cry out once more. You push your finger inside me harder and harder still, I groan.

Suddenly, you sit up and tug my panties off and throw them onto the floor. Then, you move between my legs, spreading them further. You place your lips on mine, kissing me, ravaging my mouth, our tongues entwined. I groan and tilt my pelvis involuntarily against you, finding a delicious friction against your massive erection. You stop kissing me and gaze down at me breathless. You push your hips against me…_Yes. Right there._ I close my eyes and moan, and you do it again, but this time I push back, relishing your answering moan as your kissing me. You continue this slow delicious torture-rubbing me, rubbing you. I bury my hands in your hair holding you to my mouth, my tongue as avaricious as yours. I trial my fingers down your arms, down your lower back, to your nice firm cheeks urging you on and on forgetting everything, except us.

"I want you." You say breathlessly and deliciously, slowly, you enter me. I grasp your arms and tilt my chin up, revealing in the full feeling on your passion. You run your teeth along my chin, eases back, and then you slide into me again. So slow, so sweet, so tender. Your body pressing down onto me. You kiss me sweetly, gently biting my lower lip and absorbing my soft moans. I move my hands into your hair and surrender myself to your rhythm as slowly and surely my body climbs higher and higher, then falls hard and fast as I come around you. Calling out your name.

"Oh, Gemma." You breath as you let go. You pull out making me wince. You kiss me softly on the lips then on the forehead. I smile up at you and kiss you. You lie beside me and pull me next to you, my head on your chest. "Sleep now, baby." You kiss my hair and wrap your arm around me and I drift.


End file.
